The truth about him
by Uchiha91
Summary: Sasuke want's Naruto...but in more than one way...SasuNaru, rathered M for a reason. contains Yaoi boyXboy love. Dont like, don't read.
1. The smell of blood

O-hayo!

Well...here's my newest Fanfic...I made it on a request frome Michikodarkkitsune.

Pleas say what you think.

And...I don't own Naruto.

**The smell of blood**

The missing-nin strolled the forests around Konoha. He needed someone to talk to, and the one he wanted to tell everything wasn't out here now. He wouldn't get out for some hours either, and by then the rest of the Konoha shinobi's would be there to. Then he would get caught and end up in the prison of Konohagakure. 'Lucky me' He thought as he closed his crimson eyes. Now he didn't even need to turn on his sharingan to see in the dark and get crimson eyes. Thanks to his clan's pact with a devil he just got it when he turned sixteen. As he stopped in a tree to take a break and look at the moon, he caught a delicious smell, blood. His eyes glowed crimson in the dark as he followed his nose and got closed upon his prey.

Naruto was on his way home from a c-rank mission when his foot got caught in a trap. He got it loose and kept walking. It was getting dark, and he was tired. After a while he stopped to rest. When he did, he felt something; like someone was watching him. He looked around and tried to sense someone's chakra, but couldn't feel anyone. 'Weird' he thought before he got out his tent and sleeping bag to get a good nights sleep. The last person he thought of before sleep overcame him was Sasuke. He felt so alone without him. Like a part of his heart was ripped away.

Some meters away Sasuke was hiding in a tree. His crimson glowing eyes fixed on the tent in front of him. That was where the delicious smell came from. He walked closer to the tent, without a sound. He half expected a ninja to burst out of the tent and attack him soon, but nothing happened. He opened the tent and when he looked he saw the person he had missed the most.

Naruto, the blond boy with the whiskers across his face. He had a troubled expression on his beautiful face. Like he had a bad dream, but he couldn't concentrate on any of it. His thirst for blood was too strong, and Naruto's blood smelled better than any other blood he had smelled before. He crawled closer, his eyes rested on Naruto's face for a while, before he saw his exposed neck. 'It's easier this way.' he thought when he bent down and licked the smaller boy's neck.

Naruto shifted when Sasuke licked his neck and opened his eyes to meet crimson ones.

"Who are you?" Naruto screamed, he couldn't see a thing except the eyes of the person above him. Sasuke gave a smirk. It was funnier when his pray struggled underneath him.

"You should know." Sasuke smirked into his neck with a husky voice. Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke started licking Naruto's neck again, but he was roughly pushed away by the blond boy.

"You have been gone for four years. Why didn't you come back before? And what do you want now?" Naruto asked with a curios look on his face. Sasuke crawled closer to Naruto again.

"I want you to give me something." He said and got even closer to Naruto's face. Their noses were almost touching now. Naruto backed of a bit, but when he saw the desire in Sasuke's eyes he moved closer again. He knew his great love would come back, and now Sasuke was, with a great desire. "Naruto, I want you to give me your blood." He had in some way gotten close enough to whisper the last words in Naruto's ear. Naruto froze, how could he ask of something like that, and why?

"Why do you want my blood?" Naruto asked. He was shivering now. If Sasuke decided to kill him he wouldn't have anywhere to run, and he wouldn't have the strength to kill Sasuke, simply because he loved him.

Sasuke could see in Naruto's eyes that he loved him, and for some reason he felt this same thing inside of himself. He hadn't felt that for years. Not since his parents died, and as he thought of his parents he could see them clearly, his mother dancing around in the sun with him, and his father standing against a tree with Itachi sitting beside him. He felt love, and he felt loved again. A single tear fell from Sasuke's eye, and made its way down his cheek.

Naruto just sat there watching Sasuke. This was the first time he had seen Sasuke spill a tear. It was just a single one, but still. When he saw Sasuke's crimson eyes focus on him again he couldn't resist his parted lips.

He just crashed his lips on Sasuke's, and kissed him. After some seconds Sasuke started kissing him back and after some more seconds Naruto felt Sasuke's tongue lick over his bottom lip. He asked for entrance, and Naruto opened his mouth, and let the wet muscle in. They battled for dominance a couple of seconds, and Sasuke got it his way.

Sasuke let his tongue touch every inch of Naruto's mouth before he retreated and broke the kiss. When they broke the kiss Sasuke wanted Naruto's blood even more, but he couldn't, he couldn't ever harm Naruto. He knew it, he knew what Naruto had gone through as a kid, and he couldn't put him through this.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's red face, then he leaned in again, but this time Naruto took him by surprise when he leaned against his chest and started to push their bodies even closer. Sasuke opened his mouth and started to say something, but Naruto's mouth stopped him and his tongue was in Sasuke's mouth fore some seconds before he felt the fangs.

"What are those?" Naruto said and got his thumb in to Sasuke's mouth to move his upper lip a bit up to reveal his fangs.

"Nothing" Sasuke said and moved away from him.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" He said and crawled over to him, who in return looked away.

"You know you can tell me everything, right?" Naruto said and tried to get Sasuke to look at him.

After a while Sasuke looked at Naruto again.

"Fine, do you know how the Uchiha's got the sharingan?" Sasuke asked and crossed his legs.

"No, tell me." Naruto said and crawled over to Sasuke again and sat in his lap. Sasuke smirked.

"In the beginning the Uchiha's didn't have the sharingan, but one day one of my ancestors made a pact with a devil. A pact that could never be broken and would be 'handed' over to everyone with the name of Uchiha." Sasuke took a break and wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"He gladly accepted the pact, without even caring about what would happen to him and his kind. He became overjoyed when he got his sharingan, but it didn't last for long. He turned 16, and that was when he changed. His body got different, his eyes turned crimson instead of blue, and he grew fangs." Naruto shuddered in Sasuke's lap. "He didn't know what was wrong with him, before the devil stood in front of him telling him to pay his part of the pact. The devil had gotten a new tool in his hunger for souls, Vampires. And every Uchiha after that got the Sharingan, but when we turn 16 we turn in to vampires because of one single person that wanted to get the advantage in one single battle. He wanted to be stronger than his friend, and the friend ended up killed by his hands." Sasuke finished and hugged Naruto closer. They stayed there just quietly for a while.

"We all had to suffer because of him, all the Uchiha's." Sasuke said with venom dripping from every word. Naruto snuggled closer to his chest. And it looked like he was thinking. He stayed like that for a while, until.

"So, you need blood to survive?" He asked. Sasuke got taken aback and didn't answer at first.

Well...what do you think?

I really want to know. Pleas R&R.


	2. Get to know me again

AN: O-hayo again!

Here goes chapter two...tell me what you think, and I hope you're reading it michikodarkkitsune.

Still don't own Naruto.

**Get to know me again**

"Yes I do." He said. He hated himself for needing other people to suffer for him to survive.

"You can take some of my blood if it helps." Naruto said and looked up at Sasuke.

"What if I hurt you?" Sasuke didn't really want him to offer him this opportunity.

"Meh, I think I've had worse." He said and smiled to Sasuke before he kissed him on the lips. Sasuke answered to the kiss and soon they were completely naked except their underwear. Sasuke licked Naruto's neck again, and this time he knew he would taste that delicious blood.

When Naruto's hands wandered from his sides up onto his back his body tensed up. He didn't want him to find out, just yet. Sasuke backed away.

"What's wrong?" He got closer to Sasuke again and tried to hug him, but Sasuke moved further away.

"Don't touch my back!" Sasuke was afraid, yet he didn't show it. He didn't want Naruto to see or feel them, but then he turned anyways, if he waited it would be even worse. He turned his back to Naruto, who gulped down a shriek and looked as Sasuke spread his big black wings. He was dark as the night, and had wings like the devil.

Sasuke licked Naruto's neck again. Naruto whimpered a little as Sasuke sunk his fangs in into the flesh, but then he got quiet. When Sasuke had drank enough he licked over the wounds he made and started kissing and sucking on Naruto's collarbone. He heard Naruto moan and kept going, down his chest his stomach and when he looked up at Naruto he had half closed eyes. His hands went to Sasuke's silky hair and started massaging his scalp. Sasuke moved further down, and on his way he stripped off Naruto's boxsers. When Naruto felt it he blushed. He didn't know if he should be scared or not, a vampire making him feel this great, even a missing-nin. Sasuke crept even lower down and licked Naruto's manhood. A loud moan escaped Naruto's lips. Sasuke looked up and smirked. He knew Naruto wouldn't stop him now. He kept licking and kissing Naruto's lower head and made it even harder than it was.

"S-Sasu ahhh ke! I'm ngh…gona…ah" Naruto's cum was released in Sasuke's mouth. And he swallowed all of it. He was kissing Naruto's lips again.

After a while Sasuke started kiss Naruto's neck again, and gave Naruto his fingers to suck on. Naruto just looked at him. He didn't know what to do, but he was too proud to say anything. When Sasuke gently pushed his fingers in to Naruto's mouth and started playing with his tongue Naruto woke up from his thoughts, and started to lick and suck on Sasuke's long slender fingers. Sasuke let a small moan escape his mouth as Naruto sucked on his fingers and stroked him along his sides. Sasuke took the three fingers out of Naruto's mouth; they were now covered in salvia. Naruto just looked at Sasuke.

"This is going to hurt." He whispered to the blond underneath him. Then he put one finger inside Naruto, who winced in pain. Sasuke tried to quiet him by kissing him and stroke him with his free hand. After a while Naruto relaxed and nodded for Sasuke to move on. Sasuke got another finger inside Naruto, and he tensed up again, but this time he felt something else as well, and he wanted to know what that was. As he nodded again Sasuke started to do a scissor motion with his fingers to stretch Naruto. Naruto whimpered into the raven's mouth and Sasuke licked his lips and tried to make him feel comfortable. After a while he placed himself on Naruto's opening, and he felt Naruto tense.

"Relax, Naru-chan, it's going to be less painful then." He said and kissed Naruto again, rubbing his shoulders and neck to get him to relax, and when he felt Naruto's body relax underneath him he pushed in, slowly, and just a bit, before he stopped. Naruto screamed out and tangled his hands in Sasuke's hair as he felt Sasuke enter him. He felt Sasuke's lips on his at once, soothing and caring. After Naruto's body had adjusted to him Sasuke pushed all the way in, Naruto was so tight and warm around him, and he let a groan escape his mouth. As Naruto heard Sasuke groan in pleasure he looked up, he had never seen Sasuke like this before.

The crimson eyes half closed his, body relaxing and his mouth half parted because of the pleasure. Sasuke's breathing got harsh, as Naruto's hands stroke over his back and the black wings. Naruto didn't know, but the wings were so sensitive. They just had a thin layer of skin and some thin bones that shuddered under Naruto's touch now. Naruto felt the cold skin on Sasuke's wings and back shudder under his warm hands.

Sasuke started to move inside of Naruto, trying to find that spot, the spot that would make pleasure run through Naruto's body, like waves washed the stones on the beach. After some trusts he hit it, and a loud moan escaped Naruto's mouth. His eyes closed and his hands in Sasuke's silky blue black hair.

Their bodies were covered in sweat and their breathing were raspy and shallow when Naruto came again, this time on their stomachs screaming out Sasuke's name. Some trusts later Sasuke came as well, inside Naruto. Sasuke's body fell limply on top of Naruto, after a while he got up and out of Naruto before he lay down besides him, kissing the whiskers on his cheeks.

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke whispered before Naruto fell asleep, with a smile on his face.

Naruto woke up the next morning turning his head to the side, to see the empty space beside him. After some minutes of thinking he laid his head down again and sighed. Maybe it just was a dream after all, but then when he tried to get up pain erupted from his backside and travelled up his spine. Growling he lay down again. So, it wasn't a dream after all.

Sasuke was sitting in a tree, with his legs dangling from the branch. He should wish he could stay with the dobe for ever, but now he had to find Akatsuki and kill them. It was all for Naruto, he had to get rid of them so they wouldn't be able to kill Naruto and get the Kyubi. That was why he left for Orochimaru in the first place. To protect everyone he loved, even if he never showed who he loved, for that could make the enemy use them against him. He smiled in the direction of Naruto before getting up, and started running through the trees.

AN: What do you think? Should I continue? I'm not sure yet...It depends on how many rewievs I get...So pleas R&R!


	3. Hidden in the dark

**Hidden in the dark**

Sasuke ran through the forest towards the Akatsuki's hideout, he had found it some months ago. Suddenly he felt a tug on his arm and saw a snake biting onto him, his eyes then adverted to the pet's master.

"Why?" He glared at the sannin and felt the urge to drive his sword through him, yet again.

'_It'll have to wait until he has done his part.' _Sasuke thought to him self as the snake man hissed in his ear.

"But Sassssuke-kun…he's just getting eager with you." Sasuke felt like throwing up, just the way the sannin talked.

They neared the hideout to Akatsuki and Orochimaru set of to his part of the work as Sasuke got ready to enter. What he didn't know was that he wasn't the only with plans for afterwards.

As he followed the dark hallways he heard footsteps and stopped, looking around, his eyes a crimson colour. He had to kill those; Orochimaru would soon come with some other sound ninjas and enter from the other side, which would end it, Sasuke needed to find Itachi before that.

He strolled the halls hoping to find his brother as fast as possible. As he heard shouting and the sound of metal clinging together further down the hallway he stopped to listen for voices, as none came he rushed to the scene. He froze as he saw it. They were there, team 7, and his replacement. He gritted his teeth as he saw Sai helping Naruto. That was his place, the spot he was supposed to be in. His eyes flared over to sharingan, and then he saw it. Itachi's dead body was resting at the feet of his replacement.

Sasuke growled as he advanced forwards towards him, Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto turning towards him at once. Sai seemed to smile.

"I finally get to do my mission then." The root ANBU said, smiling. Sasuke spread his wings flapping them lazily as he neared the middle of the big cave the battle had been in. Kakashi and Sakura watched in fear, afraid of what Sasuke had become. Naruto closed his eyes; he knew what would come, not how, but what Sasuke would want to do.

Sasuke growled out in anger and frustration as he advanced on Sai.

After some moments Naruto opened his eyes to see Sai with Sasuke's fangs deep into his neck. Kakashi ran forwards to stop him but as Sasuke saw it his crimson eyes concentrated on Kakashi and he flapped his wings, lifting Sai up into the air.

"If I let him fall head first he'll die!" He uttered, holding Sai's body so everyone could se how much was left of his consciousness.

"He won't stand himself…which means he will be crushed." Sasuke smirked, and then suddenly felt pain erupt from his side, as he looked down the rot ANBU had a kunai cowered in poison which he had pushed into Sasuke's side. He hissed at the pain, the poison spreading fast in his body and in anger he grabbed Sai's neck.

"What kind of poison?!" He hissed into Sai's ear, but as Sai didn't answer he dropped him, Kakashi managing to grab him.

Sasuke landed some feet away stumbling as his vision became blurry and he leaned against the wall before sliding down against it.

Hearing people coming closer, not able to defend himself or make out who it is that is coming up to him he closed his eyes, giving up to move.

He heard faint whispers as he woke up, something covering his eyes.

"Did Sai really try to kill him?" some girl seemed to talk about the fight.

'_Wait…'_ He tried to sit up; something tightening around his wrists as he did then it hit him. They had probably brought him back to Konoha.

And he was blindfolded because of his eyes, and chained to something.

He sighed which obviously got the girls attention.

"He's awake?" but due to the poison he shouldn't be awake for yet some more hours." One of them said and rushed to his side while pouring something in a glass.

"He shouldn't be awake yet, we don't know what he can do!" She said and tried to make him drink it.

Sasuke wrinkled his nose at the small and refused to even let it touch his lips.

If it was one thing he had learned from living with Orochimaru and Kabuto, it was that you shouldn't drink whatever people try to give you.

When she put the glass away he tried to pull at the restrains again.

"What are you gona do to me… Kill me? Let me go…" He made his voice pleading, almost hurt. Then he felt a familiar emptiness, like when everyone left the room before a familiar chakra was all around him.

"N-Naruto?" He whispered, more like a statement than a question.

Naruto growled against his ear.

"He's dead now, that's what you wanted, isn't it?" He sat at the edge of the bed. "And he may have taken your vision away too." Sasuke's breath hitched.

"What?!" he tried to get the blindfold off.

"I was joking." the blond said, in a sad manner. "Does the stupid sharingan mean that much to you?" Sasuke turned over on the side, away from Naruto.

"No, I just….wanted to…nothing." He turned over towards Naruto, hands over his head.

"Why do they chain me up and blindfold me then?" Sasuke was a bit desperate by now. And he heard Naruto sigh and shift on the bed, lying down on top of him as his breath started to even out Sasuke thought he had fallen asleep.

He whispered to himself.

"That's what they do; they're hiding me in the dark, so I'll be unable to do anything against them…" He sighed.

"Because you are a traitor, Sasuke…" Naruto whispered as he fell asleep. Sasuke growled slightly. He pulled at the chains again, trying to get free to hold around Naruto.

"I wouldn't betray you, Naru-chan…" He whispered to himself, finally falling asleep.


End file.
